The number and types of electronic devices available to the public has increased tremendously the past few years, and this increase shows no signs of abating. Devices such as portable computing devices, tablet, desktop, and all-in-one computers, cell, smart, and media phones, storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors and other devices have become ubiquitous.
These devices often receive power and share data using various cables. These cables may have connector inserts, or plugs, on each end. The connector inserts may plug into connector receptacles on electronic devices, thereby forming one or more conductive paths for signals and power.
These inserts and receptacles may be magnetic, where an insert is held in place in a receptacle by magnetic attraction. To avoid inadvertent disconnections, it may be undesirable for an insert to be easily removed from a receptacle. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide configurations for magnets in these connectors that provide a high holding power. To reduce costs, it may be desirable that the connectors be simple to manufacture.
Also, these connector inserts may be left in place for long periods of time. In other applications though, a cable may be disconnected from an electronic device on a regular basis. This may lead to wear, damage, or abrasions on or in the connector inserts and receptacles. For these reasons, it may be desirable to protect the connectors from wear and other damage.
A user's experience in connecting and disconnecting these cables may do a lot to inform the user's opinion of the device itself. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide connectors that function well and provide an improved performance.
Thus, what is needed are magnet configurations for connectors that provide a high holding force and are simple to manufacture, and labels that may further improve holding power, protect the connectors, and improve connector performance.